Common Sense
by Britzy loves u
Summary: Nick is always dating girls that like him just because of what he can do for them. Will he ever notice that the one girl that loves him for him is right in front of him? Please Review no flames please.


" How do I look" my best friend asked looking into the mirror.

I could not believe that he was going out on another date. It's the third one this week and they have all ended the same way. He comes home after mad because the girl just talked about how famous he was and if she could meet his brothers and if she could have some other celebrities number. I have always considered Nick Jonas a very intelligent person but he had to come to his senses soon or I was going to knock some sense into him.

" You look the same as you looked two minutes ago when you asked me" I answered rolling my eyes.

" I'm sorry I'm just nervous because I think this girl might be different than the others" he replied smiling.

"That's what you said about the strawberry blonde that asked you for Mick Jagger's number" I said giggling at the memory.

"Whatever I…" (Ding-Dong) "Oh she's here" he said excitedly.

"Well have fun" I said forcing a smile.

"Thanks for everything Miley, I'll call you later. Love you. Bye!" He said grabbing his coat and running down the stairs.

"Love You too" I yelled to his retreating figure.

I hated saying that I loved him because I know that it means more to me than it does to him. I am in love with my best friend but he doesn't feel the same way… actually I don't know how he feels about me because I am too chicken to tell him how I feel.

As I crossed the street to my house and went up to my bedroom; I dreamed about what my life would be like if I could get up the courage to tell him how I feel. As I slipped into unconsciousness my day dream became an actual dream.

I awoke to the sound of something tapping on my window.

"What in the world?…"

I got up and walked over to my window, opening it and looking at the big tree in front of it. I saw a curly haired figure sitting on one of the branches.

"Nick…Nick is that you?" I asked straining my eyes into the darkness.

"Yes… its me" he answered crawling towards to the window. The closer he got I could see and pain and tears in his eyes and I knew that this date had been just as bad as the others.

"Oh Nick" I sighed hugging him as soon as he was in the window. He slowly released all his pain as his tears soaked my shirt.

"I I thought that… she was different than…than all of the others." he mumbled through my shirt.

"I know you did. I'm so sorry. I am positive that the right girl for you is out there somewhere." I rubbed small circles on his back as I replayed the same speech that I had said many times before.

"You don't know that Miley" he said angrily as he moved away from me.

"Yes I do" I countered standing up

"No you don't. You will meet this great guy and get married and have your own family. I'll be the loser friend that still calls when he gets dumped by yet another girl." he yelled at me.

"That's ridiculous I…"

"No its not Miley. Your just making all this up. I know that nobody will want me"

"Nick you are cute, smart, funny, and talented. Any girl would be lucky to have you.."

"Oh really Miley. What girl thinks that" he yelled with clouded eyes

"ME!" I screamed back with tears streaming down my face.

"Well that's ….. what?" he asked, confusion appearing on his face.

"Me Nick… I think that you are talented, funny, smart, cute, and I love how you rub the back of your neck when your nervous, and how you give me that same crooked smile that takes my breath away, and how your voice can make me melt with one line, and when you…"

His lips crashed into mine with such passion that it took me a few seconds to realize what was going on and respond back. I put my fingers into his hair as his arms encircled my waist. I didn't want to but I knew I would have to break apart because I was running out of air, but before I could he pulled back. We stared into each others eyes still trying to catch our breath.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that… I guess I'd better go" He said letting go of me and slowly backing towards the window. I felt like my heart was starting to break the farther the stepped away from me.

"Wait" I said running into his arms and putting my lips on his.

"I guess I was wrong" he said breaking the kiss.

"About what" I asked worry apparent in my voice.

"You" he answered.

"Oh" I said sadly trying to untangle myself from him until he grabbed my wrist.

Smiling he said "I meant what you said about the right girl being out there. The right girl isn't out there… she's right here… in my arms"

"Oh Nick" I said happily as I wrapped my arms around him.

"This may seem a bit forward but…. I was just wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" He asked rubbing his neck.

"It's about time you come to your senses. Of course I will be your girlfriend" I answered him with another kiss.

"I love you Miley"

"I love you too, Nick"

Even though it took him a while and a lot of mess ups I didn't care because he had finally found the right girl and that girl… was me.


End file.
